There Can Be No Goodbyes
by IrishHatdance13
Summary: Maia learns the destiny that the beings in the future have planned for her. It isn't a good one. It requires sacrifices. Big Ones. Especially from her. Situational xover with BtVS.
1. Chapter 1

There Can Be No Goodbyes Chapter One

I was on a tower of metal. I was all alone, on a ledge, staring into the swirling, crackling vortex. dimly below me, I could hear shouts, and screams, but they didn't matter to me. All that mattered was the voice in my head telling me,"There can be no tears, there can be no weakness, there can be no goodbyes.  
And then I took a running leap, and jumped into the void.

And then I woke up.

I scrambled around my dresser and grabbed the small black and white notebook with the title "Things I See"  
And I wrote down my latest vision. 


	2. Chapter 2

There Can Be No Goodbyes Chapter Two

A/N I forgot to mention that this entire story is in Maia's POV, unless specified.

I have a standing agreement with my mom that every time that I fill up a notebook with visions, I have to give it to her.  
And, unfortunatly, that last vision was the last in that notebook. If I don't I'm grounded from any and all social activities that I might have. So, the next morning, I got up, walked to my closet and tried to figure out what to wear. It took me a while but i ended up pulling on a long sleeved green shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of flipflops because it was a cool September day.

I walked into the kitchen and slapped my journal down on the table. My mom turned around, "good morning to you too". "Listen"she said,  
"Marco and I have a case a little bit away from here, so we'll be stopping by around lunch"."We'll probably be stopping by Subway, so do you want us to pick you up a sandwich or something"??? I had zoned out halfway through her speech, so I just broke back in the middle so I just went"Yeah..sure". Diana Skouris looked at her daughter. "Are you ok Maia"?? "Yeah, I just had a bad vision last night.  
"Do you wanna talk about it sweetie"?? "Not really, anyway, here's my journal, all filled up and ready for analyzing". "Alright maia, I'll take this in." Diana kissed me on the head and walked out the door.

I walked over to the tv, and rejoyced in the fact that it was summer break and that i didn't have to go to school. I watched America's Next Top Model for a bit, and I was about to go and make myself lunch, when the doorbell rang...

A/N This chapter is a bit longer, so yay. Another thing is I am upping Maia's age to 15 years old, and this takes place in season 4 finale.

All you need to do to make me a happy camper is to press the pretty purple review button... 


	3. Chapter 3

There Can Be No Goodbyes Chapter Three

3rd Person

"Oh my God mom, Marco, you scared the crap out of me" Maia exclaimed. "Haha Maia", Marco said, "We brought you a sandwich" her mom said.  
"Sweet". They sat at the table and unwrapped their lunches. They made akward small talk for a bit, because things were apparently still weird since Diana and Marco had broken up.

About twenty minutes had passed, and the three of them had just begun to sit and watch ANTM with Maia, when the doorbell rang again.  
Marco got up and went to the door. But before he could get the door open, it was blasted open with a round of gunfire that blasted Marco into the room where he crumpled to the ground.  
Diana almost literally threw Maia in her room with the phone, and locked the door. She turned around and whipped her gun out of her pocket, only to be greeted by a gunshot to the stomach. She collapsed to the ground in pain.

She struggled to meet her attacker's eyes, but closed them in shock when she saw the eyes of Rebecca Parish. "Hello Diana" Rebecca said. "Not...dead...Isabelle..kill" Diana struggled to get the words out as she steadily grew weaker and weaker.  
"What's that Diana, I can't understand you." "But, if you are expressing shock at the fact that I am still alive, don't be." "Thankfully the Marked are a little stronger than the small abilities posessed by Isabelle Tyler". "But, let's not talk about the recent past, let's talk about Maia". Diana's eyes were growing dimmer and dimmer by the second, but, for the sake of her daughter, she didn't look at her door , and she tried to stay awake. "That's right"Parrish bent down closer to Diana "Your daughter has a big role in the coming days, and we need to make sure that she doesn't do what she has to do". "And, if I think I'm right, she's hidden a few visions and even a new ability from you". Diana, if it was possible, grew paler in disbelief "Yes, that's right", Parrish said, enjoying her moment, "And we're going to find her, and kill her.  
"So, say goodbye Diana, because Maia won't be here for much longer". With that, Diana Skouris, adoptive mother of Maia Rutledge, and NTAC partner to Tom Baldwin died.

Maia, on the other ha,d, was huddled behind her bedroom door, clutching the phone for dear life, and sobbing silent tears. She silently crawled to her closet, and huddled inside, frantically dialing a number with shaking hands into the telephone. "Pick up, pick up"she whispered. "Please".

FIND OUT WHO MAIA CALLS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...i'm sorry that I gave Diana such an anticlimactic death, i just had a lot to get to in this chapter. Please don't be hating on me. I will give a lovely review and chocolate chip cookie to whoever reviews me next. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thank you guys!!! 


End file.
